


Fighter Jets

by waterseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seulrene, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterseulgi/pseuds/waterseulgi
Summary: Seulgi and Irene are officers in the Korean Air Force. Fluff, with a bit of angst. Established relationship.Re-Upload of my AFF fic, Fighter Jets, which is no longer on AFF.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Seulgi was glancing back and forth between Irene and the menu, her tongue poking out of her lips.

  
‘’No.’’ Irene said without even looking back at Seulgi.

  
‘’But-‘’

  
‘’I said no, not tonight.’’

  
‘’You’re not my mother, though.’’ Seulgi replied narrowing her eyes, putting the menu down as if challenging Irene.

  
‘’But you like calling me mommy so much in bed, baby.’’ Irene said, finally looking at Seulgi with a smirk. She laughed putting the menu down, covering her mouth.

  
‘’Ok, let’s take that bottle of wine you want. But seriously, though, we need to slow down on the alcohol, baby.’’ She said, taking Seulgi’s hand in hers squeezing it.

  
Irene was right. She and Seulgi went a little overboard with alcohol recently. With all the parties they attended, enjoying as much of their free time as they could. It wasn’t often they had a month of leave from work. Seulgi being a Colonel in the Korean Air force, and Irene being just a rank below – Lieutenant-Colonel – they always were swamped with work, sometimes in the office, sometimes in what they liked most: being in their fighter jets.

  
Seulgi, was, in fact, younger than Irene but was ranked higher than her. Irene had made a mistake a few years back which costed her the advancement in her career being stuck at Captain much longer than she should have. She didn’t mind it, not at all. In fact, she thought it was quite hot that her girlfriend at work had more responsibility and was her boss. She loved seeing Seulgi getting all serious and confident giving orders while they were in their fighter jets, or at their training base, or just seeing the pins that confirmed that she was in fact a colonel. That uniform was so hot for Irene. She couldn’t have been happier to see Seulgi like that every day. They had met while Seulgi was still a trainee at the officer’s academy, and Irene was just a Junior Lieutenant helping in the formation of the cadets. They had advanced in ranks rather quickly, at least for Seulgi who managed to become a Colonel in five years only. Well, her dad’s rank, his connections and her way of riding the fighter jets – which was quite phenomenal, she was one of the best if not the best pilot in South Korea – helped her achieve that. Irene fell in the category of the best pilots in the country, but her major mistake, cost her a lot. She destroyed one of the fighter jets. If she was being honest, she was still lucky to have a job and to be able to go a few ranks higher than captain. She was now probably stuck at Lieutenant Colonel forever. But she didn’t mind it, because she still could ride the jets and come to work in her uniform every day.

  
‘’So, my father is organizing a dinner in a month. He is inviting all the superior officers. You’re invited too.’’ Seulgi said, taking a bite of her food.

  
‘’But I’m not a superior officer.’’ Irene replied, with a frown on her face, taking a sip of the wine Seulgi had ordered.

  
‘’Yeah, well. He said to invite you. ‘Cause you know, You’re my very close friend and stuff and he says friends are important.’’

  
‘’Is he really that dense?’’

  
‘’I mean, he thinks gay people are a myth, that’s why he doesn’t suspect anything.’’

  
‘’God, even my own parents know something is up. But they avoid bringing it up ‘cause they don’t want to face the truth.’’

  
‘’’Well, you know, it’s best for us to keep it on the low. Even if we’re officers, we’d probably end up bad if someone knew we were together. Though, I’m sure some people suspect something is up.’’

  
‘’We’ve been together for five years, Seulgi. Living together for four. If no one suspects something is up that would be strange. But there are no rumors so that’s good.’’

  
‘’Yeah. That’s good. So, will you come? To the party?’’

  
‘’Sure, another opportunity to act sweet with the higher ups, and maybe get a chance to advance in rank? Of course. Even though we won’t really be able to stay together. That sucks. You’ll stay at your dad’s then?’’

  
‘’Yes. And he said you can stay the night too. There’s a spare room.’’

  
‘’So, we will be acting like teenagers, sneaking up to each other’s room, trying not to get caught by your parents? That’s even better. Count me in I’ll come for sure.’’

  
Both girls erupted in laughter, not caring if they brought on them the attention of the other clients on them. For the sake of their job, and their position they decided to hide their relationship. It was for the best, truly. None of their parents were supportive of gay relationships, and in their field of job if they wanted to thrive, it was best for their own survival to keep it on the low. They didn’t mind it. They were both career driven women who loved their job more than anything else. Only their close friends knew they were in a long-lasting relationship. They never felt the need to announce the world or anyone else that they loved each other. After they finished their meal, they went for a night walk near the Han River. There were still a lot of people at night, but none of them paid them any mind. They walked hand in hands, stealing glances at each other, walking in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Irene squeezed Seulgi’s hand from time to time, pulling her closer each time. Seulgi, then, would look at her and smile her eyes disappearing into crescent. Her genuine eye smile. One that Irene loved so much, she could never get tired of it.

  
‘’You think Joy is out tonight? With Yeri?’’ Seulgi suddenly asked out of the blue, releasing her hold on Irene’s hand, putting her arm around her shoulder to hug her.

  
‘’Don’t know. She could be there. Probably with a mask on, not to get recognized.’’ Irene asked, melting into Seulgi’s hold.

  
They walked towards the parking lot, where Irene’s car was parked. They talked about nothing and everything. Their friends, the latest gossip they had heard at the academy, which cadet they thought had the most potential.

  
‘’You drive.’’ Irene said, giving Seulgi the keys. Seulgi took them in her hand, and looked at them her brows frowning.

  
‘’You’re a Kang and a Colonel. If they find a little bit of alcohol in you, they’ll let you off the hook. Not me. Plus, your dad’s a general, so yeah.’’ Irene casually said, getting in the passenger seat.

  
‘’You’re forcing a Colonel to drive drunk home? Oh, Lieutenant Bae, I think you deserve some punishment for that.’’ Seulgi replied sitting behind the wheel. She wasn’t drunk, nor Irene was. But with what they had to drink, if they got stopped for a control it would show some alcohol in their blood. And well, Irene was right. Seulgi was more immune to the police than she was. Her father being a Kang and all. A General. Yes, he was an ass. A homophobic ass. But Seulgi was delighted for the privileges his rank provided. She started the engine, letting the radio play, while Irene closed her eyes, leaning back comfortably in the seat, humming along to the song. It was an artist Irene liked a lot. Seulgi thought it fitted her personality. Though, her texts were often about break ups. But also love. Well, Irene always loved songs that had a bit of a sad side to them, hopeless romances, everything that was a little melodramatic, theatrical, exaggerated, Irene loved it. Seulgi had grown to like it too. She still remembered how long Irene pestered her to read Sputnik Sweetheart. She did, in the end read it. And she hated to admit it, but she quite enjoyed the book, even though she never really understood what it was about. Well, Irene was always an odd one. Seulgi came to understand it the moment she requested to be called Irene, not Joohyun. It was odd, Seulgi thought, but she went along with it.

  
They arrived in the underground parking lot of their building. Seulgi opened the door on Irene’s side, and once she was out, she decided to carry her girlfriend. It was something Irene enjoyed quite a lot. She gave small kissed on Seulgi’s neck while she was carried to the apartment. Seulgi laughed. She put Irene on the floor once they were inside. Irene took off her cap, then her shoes and went to the kitchen to pour two glasses of water for Seulgi and her.

  
‘’Mind singing a bit and playing guitar?’’ She asked, giving Seulgi the other glass of water.

  
‘’Sure, what do you want me to play?’’ Seulgi asked, drinking the water, smiling at Irene. Irene put her index to her lips, humming pretending to think hard about the song she was going to request, even if Seulgi knew exactly what song she was going to request.

  
‘’That song from the car.’’ Irene finally said with a big grin on her face, giggling. She untied her hair and took off her sweatshirt.

  
‘’I don’t know that song, babe.’’ Seulgi replied pouting giving her back the glass of water that was now empty.

  
‘’Yes, you do. I want to hear you sing it. Please.’’

  
‘’They use electric instruments, so the sound won’t be the same. But I’ll try to make it sound cool, okay?’’

  
Irene nodded at her girlfriend, biting her lip. She smiled when she heard Seulgi strumming the first chords of the song. She loved her voice, she loved it so much. She could never get tired of it. She often wondered why Seulgi didn’t choose to become a singer, but then she remembered how amazing she was at being a pilot. Confident, hot, amazing, thrilling, the best at what she does.

  
Seulgi sung strumming the guitar. Irene stood in front of the couch swaying to her girlfriend’s voice with her eyes closed. She enjoyed that song a lot too. It had a nice vibe to it. She watched her girlfriend sway to the sound of her voice, it was amazing. With her messy hair, falling so perfectly on her shoulders, her eyes closed, her hips swaying so gently to the sound of her music. Seulgi thought it was the most marvelous sight to ever have. Something she would see quite often, but she never took it for granted, and was amazed the same every time. And Irene was amazed every single time with her voice. When Seulgi was done singing, Irene opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Seulgi, of course, was nervous, as every time she had to sing for Irene.

‘’Play another one?’’ Irene asked, sitting next to Seulgi pecking her on the lips.

  
‘’What kind of song would you like?’’ Seulgi asked back, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend.

  
‘’A Korean one this time.’’ Irene smiled, getting back up on her feet to dance along. Seulgi laughed out loud. She loved that song, she started playing it immediately. Irene danced freely, bouncing from one foot to the other, singing along with Seulgi swaying her arms and her whole body. She didn’t even finish playing the song that Irene straddled her lap, kissing Seulgi.

  
‘’I love you so much.’’ Irene hummed kissing Seulgi on her jaw, then on her neck.

  
Seulgi smiled, holding Irene by the neck, kissing her on the lips.

  
‘’What time is it?’’ Irene asked with a husky voice.

  
‘’Midnight.’’

  
‘’We got to wake up at 5am tomorrow. Are you tired?’’

  
‘’No. And should I remind you I’m the Colonel in charge of the training tomorrow? If I arrive late no one will question it. Just a perk of dating me. Want to sleep or keep on going, babe?’’ Seulgi asked, kissing her girlfriend everywhere. On her neck, collarbones, jaw, lips.

  
‘’Can we go to sleep? I'm actually kinda tired. Do you mind?’’ Irene asked, her breath hitching every time Seulgi kissed her.

  
‘’Of course not. And tomorrow we get to show off in our fighter jets. Don’t be mad but that gets me more excited than anything else. It’s been a month after all.’’ Seulgi said, detaching her lips from Irene looking her in the eyes. Irene laughed out loud, grabbing Seulgi’s shoulder to get a hold of herself. Seulgi joined her laughter.

  
‘’You’re getting more turned on by the fighter jets than me?’’ Irene asked her girlfriend.

  
‘’You’re as excited as I am. Don’t hide it!’’ Seulgi said.

  
‘’Well. Yeah. You’re right. Piloting them is amazing. But seriously, let’s get to sleep. We really need to wake up at 5 and we can’t be late, babe.’’

  
‘’Shower tomorrow?’’

  
‘’Shower tomorrow.’’

  
Seulgi kissed Irene one last time before lifting her up and taking her to the bedroom. She put her on the floor and let her girlfriend change while she did the same. She turned off the lights and slid under the covers waiting for Irene to join her. Once she did, she cuddled with Irene, stroking her hair and letting Irene do the same.  
‘’I don’t want to be tomorrow.’’ Irene whispered in the crook of Seulgi’s neck, her hot breath hitting her.  
‘’Me neither. I’ll miss kissing you all day.’’ Seulgi replied, and Irene chuckled, putting herself closer to Seulgi, letting her body embrace the warmth her girlfriend was emitting.


	2. Two

The alarm started ringing at 5am. Seulgi turned around carefully to turn it off, avoiding waking up her girl who was still asleep on her chest. Irene was breathing slowly, her mouth slightly open. Seulgi kissed her on the forehead, shaking her gently so she would wake up. After a few minutes, Irene finally reacted, whining before opening her eyes.

‘’You’re going to be late and the colonel won’t be happy about it, babe.’’ Seulgi whispered, kissing Irene on the lips.

‘’You’re the colonel, shut up.’’ Irene mumbled back.

‘’Irene, seriously wake up it, we got to shower and put on the formal uniforms. General Kim is visiting our base. Seriously wake up.’’ This made Irene react, she sat up and stretched her arms. Seulgi got up too and stretched her legs before going to the bathroom. When Irene was done with her stretching, she made her way to the bathroom, slapping her girlfriend’s butt playfully. She hopped into the shower and was soon joined by Seulgi who helped her wash her hair. Irene in return helped Seulgi wash hers. They got out and dried themselves going back to the bedroom to put on the formal uniforms.

‘’I can’t find my grade pin.’’ Seulgi said, looking around in the little box where her military decorations were. Irene finished buttoning her own shirt, before opening the socks drawer, and finding the pin that Seulgi was missing, pining it on Seulgi’s jacket.

‘’Here,’’ she said smoothing the jacket, removing the dust and kissed Seulgi on the lips. She then turned around giving Seulgi a few hairpins for her to tie her hair in a perfect bun. It was the mandatory haircut for women with the formal uniform that was worn during ceremonies. It was like a ritual for them. Helping each other to get dressed into their neat uniforms, smoothing and taking great care of everything looking perfect to the millimeter, even the hair. Each pin placed carefully in such a way so the hair wouldn’t move for the next hours. Irene winced a little everytime Seulgi would stick a pin in it. Once she put the last one, she turned around and waited for Irene to do the same for her. Irene did the bun with the same meticulousness and precision as Seulgi, then turned her girlfriend around to knot her tie.

‘’Good?’’ Seulgi asked once Irene was done.

‘’All good.’’ Irene replied with a smile.

‘’Well then, we’re all good to go. Drive safely.’’ Seulgi said, before grabbing both their car keys and going outside. They always drove separately to work, to avoid getting any suspicions. No one at work needed to know they lived together; it was for the best. Seulgi was always the first one to arrive, and five minutes later Irene came in to work.

Seulgi got out of the car and went straight to the office to check the day’s order that the Colonel who replaced for a month had put in place. She opened the notebook and read everything before approving and signing it. She checked her watch. 6:40am, she had 20 minutes left before the raising of the flag and the morning ceremony. She checked her officer’s tasks for the day, and saw that Irene was in charge of the mechanics with the cadets today. The general would come to visit at 8am, check everything is in order, leave at 9. Then they have the morning run for another hour, and then finally they get to prepare their jets to ride them. She sat down at her desk and started reading the papers that were left there, unread. Most of them were leave permits, official papers with budgetary cuts coming from the government, some about the human resources present in the base. Then she heard the trumpet. She put on her hat and jacket again before going outside, the sound of her heels resonating in the empty halls of the building. The cadets and enlisted were all in line, doing the salute while one of the cadets was raising the flag. The other line was made of the officers, and she walked in between them stealing a glance at her girlfriend – Lieutenant-Colonel Bae Joohyun at work – who was standing there proudly doing the salute. She looked so small and tiny with all the other men around her, Seulgi thought. But then, she herself was very tiny. The three other pilots that were riding with them were present also. Major Oh Sehun and Lieutenant-Colonel Lee Taemin. Seulgi nodded at them as she made her way to the front. She didn’t know that Major Oh, she thought. He must have been transferred here while she was on leave. She should read his file once she goes back to her office. She stood in between the two lines, did the salute until the trumpet hymn was over. She recited the day’s order to her officers.

‘’Dismissed.’’ She said once she was done, just like every single morning. She glanced at Irene who discreetly smiled back at her. She walked back in between the soldiers and stopped at Major Oh’s level. He was much taller than her, but she wasn’t intimidated.

‘’I’d like to see you in my office before the General’s arrival. I believe we haven’t met yet. I’d like to change that before we go on flying together later today.’’

‘’Yes Colonel!’’ the Major replied bowing in front of Seulgi. Seulgi smiled. She liked that guy. He didn’t try to defy her authority as many other did in the past.

‘’Follow me.’’ She finally said going away, putting her hands behind her back.

She looked back one more time to steal a glance at Irene who was already talking to her subordinates leading them away. So hot, Seulgi thought. Well, Irene always was. Especially when she was managing everyone in that formal uniform. She shook her head throwing her thoughts away going inside the building where her office was. Still followed by the Major.

‘’So, what is the reason of your transfer to Daegu here?’’ Seulgi said as she sat down, motioning towards the chair on the other side of the desk for Oh to sit down.

‘’It’s one of the best.’’ The Major replied.

‘’What’s your favorite thing about flying?’’

‘’When you’re high up in the air, doing a maneuver that’s risky. The plane, then takes speed. You go fast, very fast that you wonder if your body will survive the g-force. And then you smile because you haven’t fainted. I guess. Or also when you see the sky. The sky’s wonderful.’’

‘’Well, can’t wait to fly beside you in the F-15 later. Who will seat in the back with you? Did you choose?’’

‘’I thought it was a solo training flight?’’

‘’I don’t know yet. I need to read the files and grades of the cadets that are here for the month. See who’s the most deserving. Anyway, the general is coming soon. Go get ready. You’re dismissed.’’

‘’Bae, the general changed the day’s order. Flights are canceled we have to jump now. Fuck that guy. It’s been three months since one of us flew.’’ He said as he sat beside her taking out his running uniform.

‘’What? Why?’’ Irene asked. Her and Lee were on last name basis as they shared the same rank.

‘’He said we didn’t jump enough. So, Colonel Kang changed the day’s order. I could see she was pissed, though.’’

‘’He's still there?’’

‘’He’s in the office with the colonel. Go get running, your guys are waiting. I’ll be behind with mine.’’

‘’Who’s getting the plane ready?’’

‘’A sergeant with some cadets.’’

Irene sighed and went outside to join her guys and started running. She really needed that run. As much as she loved flying in planes, she hated jumping in parachutes. She had an insane fear of heights. Pretty ironic for a pilot but she felt safe inside the plane. Her feet were touching the ground, she had full control of what was happening. Where to go, how fast, how to land. But with jumping? She hated it. The wind was blowing way too strongly against her face as she was descending, the monstrous beep in her ear, the stress of whether the parachutes would come out once she pulls the handle, the shock on her ankles once she touches the ground. Well, she liked the adrenaline rush once on the ground but not while in the air, or just before jumping. Ever since her father had almost died while on a parachute accident, she had this insane fear of height and jumping. But she couldn’t escape it. Not when she was in the Air Force. She ran while counting in her head, to relieve the stress. They ran for an hour; she didn’t care that they were complaining more than usual today. She needed that hour run. To get herself ready for the jump. Once they were done, she went to the women’s lockers, and got ready for the shower. Seulgi was still nowhere to be seen and the official car of the General was still parked out there. It was already 10am. She turned on the cold water and let her body cool down, then she changed into their usual uniforms. The one she preferred. She hated walking around in that skirt around all these people. She went back to her office to settle some papers, checked the programs for the next few days. There was a hike planned soon, half of the 11th division from Daegu. That was going to be a nightmare. Camping with all these men. Thank God Seulgi was coming along. She tied her boots and put on her beret before going out. She saw Seulgi biding farewell to the General, so she decided to go into her office and wait for her.

‘’Lieutenant Bae?’’ Seulgi asked once she was inside her office, and Irene immediately bowed seeing she was with a sergeant.

‘’Colonel Kang, there’s a matter I need to discuss with you.’’

‘’Well, it will have to wait. And you should already be in the hangar. The jumping station starts in forty minutes you’re still not ready. You better get there quick, Bae.’’ Seulgi said in her authoritative tone as if fed up with Irene’s carelessness already. Irene quickly got up and bowed once again before going outside and running to the hangar. Forty minutes was too short for her to get ready. Oh and Lee were already there in their jumpsuit. She quickly took hers and changed into it, along with the parachute. She checked twice all her equipment. The altimeter, the straps of the parachute everything. It was time to get in the plane. They were sat in line, there was a light. Turning red to green. When it was green it was your turn to jump. Before the co-pilot closed the door Seulgi came inside the plane.

‘’I have to monitor everyone’s jump.’’ She said before standing next to the copilot. She looked at everyone who did a salute as sign of respect. She looked over at Irene’s direction who was pale from fear already. She was the last in the row, she wasn’t even looking at Seulgi, she was focused on her breathing. She felt her hands getting sweaty, her heart racing increasing with every time the beep went on signaling that the light went green. Every three minutes she was getting closer to the door. She had her eyes still closed gripping her pants. She checked the altimeter. 4000 meters in the air. 60 seconds of free fall. Then she pulls the parachute. And she lands. She repeated the steps in her head until it was her turn. She was the last one to jump. She looked at the light that was still red. Two minutes left for her jump. She looked outside and saw nothing but death. She wanted to cry, her heart was at her throat, she felt her hands getting sweatier each second, her heartbeat was the only thing she was hearing. It was as if it would explode in her own chest right here right now. Then she heard it. The beep. The light went green. She opened her eyes and saw Seulgi giving her thumbs up. She didn’t have the time to think, the co-pilot pushed her out. She was free falling. Sixty seconds. She looked down, she saw the other parachutes swaying in the air. Fuck, too much wind. The parachute would be harder to control. The wind was blowing, it was so loud she couldn’t even think. Then she heard the beep signaling her to open her parachute. She reached her back and pulled the handle. She thought she would die right here right now; her hand was trembling with the fear that the parachute might not open. But it did. She let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was land in the base. Six minutes later she was landing. She winced at the shock on her ankles, it always did hurt like hell. The plane was still rotating in the air, she could see Seulgi and the co-pilot looking down at them from the door. She refrained herself from waving. She went back to the hangar and started folding her parachute neatly. Her face was all flushed and hot, she felt like crying. She was so happy to have survived the jump.

Seulgi checked her phone, it was already 8pm. Dinner time at the base for those who lived there. She tapped nervously on the table when she saw there weren’t any messages from Irene. She checked the gates log to see who already checked out of the base to go home. She frowned when she had seen that Irene had already checked out an hour ago. Well, after all she had a rough day. Five jumps, and she hated them. She reviewed once again tomorrow’s order that Lieutenant Lee had drafted and signed them before putting them back in the hall’s notebook. She was still wearing her formal uniform and her feet were hurting like crazy, she hated those stupid heeled shoes. She took them off for the drive home, not caring if it was technically illegal to drive without any shoes on. She was exhausted from her day, that General had drained all her energy, talking all big about budget and training is if he hadn’t spent the last twenty years of his career in an office. Hierarchy obliging, she had to obey him, even if he was wrong. Their base was a forty-minute drive from their apartment in Daegu. Seulgi would have preferred to live in Seoul, so she could enjoy the Han River every night without having to drive at least three hours like yesterday. But she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Her job was here, and it was Irene’s birthplace. She still needed to question Irene about why she had checked out at 7pm instead of 8. It was too early during training times and especially spring to check out at 7. Once home, Seulgi headed straight towards the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. A pair of gym shorts and whatever t-shirt that was easier to grab.

‘’Why did you check out at 7?’’ Seulgi asked Irene once she stepped inside the kitchen.

‘’I was done with everything for the day.’’ Irene replied, buttering her sandwich.

‘’It’s April already. You know you can’t check out that early. I can’t have my officers just going in and out whenever they want because they consider they’re done for the day. Hours are here for a reason. I’m sorry but until June we’ll have to stay there until 8. I don’t want to see you, or anyone check out early. Understood?’’ Seulgi said her arms crossed on her chest scolding Irene.

‘’Yes, Colonel Kang.’’

‘’Good.’’

Seulgi hated reprimanding Irene at home for whatever had happened at work. She refused Irene seeing her as her superior outside of work, but today she had to say it to Irene. She really couldn’t afford having her officers checking out early, with the general checking every single detail of what was going in the base. She stood next to Irene and started making her own sandwich.

‘’Tea?’’ She asked Irene who shook her head in response. They sat down and ate their dinner in silence. Seulgi could see the exhaustion on Irene’s face.

‘’How much did you run today?’’

‘’An hour,’’ Irene replied yawning. Seulgi nodded absent mindedly. Irene finished her dinner first and went straight to bed, she was still shaken with the five jumps she had to do today. Seulgi cleaned both their plates before going to shower. Once she stepped inside their bedroom, she saw Irene massaging her ankles with a frown on her face and Seulgi unconsciously mirrored that expression. She sat on the bed next to Irene asking to see her ankle, but Irene didn’t let her.

‘’Are you mad?’’ Seulgi asked her girlfriend, caressing her face.

‘’No, I know I shouldn’t have checked out early. I understand.’’ Irene replied applying more pressure on her ankle, she whined at the pain. Seulgi clicked her tongue as she sat in front of Irene to massage her ankle. She frowned more as she felt how tense she was.

‘’Why didn’t you check in to the infirmary so the doctor would check on you? Lie down you’ll be more comfortable.’’ Seulgi said applying more pressure.

‘’I don’t like Dr. Park. Be more gentle it hurts.’’ Irene replied putting her hands on her face massaging her eyes.

‘’The head doctor is now a woman. Son Seungwan. She’s really nice, go see her tomorrow and you have to do your health check up anyway before going to flight and before that hike.’’

Irene sat up when she heard the name of the doctor, before Seulgi pushed her back gently to lie down again. Irene propped herself up on the elbows to look at her girlfriend.

‘’Son Seungwan as in the daughter of the Minister of Foreign Affairs?’’

‘’Mhhm, that would be her.’’

‘’Son Seungwan as in your very first unrequited love and crush from high school?’’ Irene asked with a smirk on her face. Seulgi stopped massaging her ankle turning her beet red face away from Irene.

‘’Shut up, it was just a crush.’’ She said as she lied down on Irene burying her face in her neck.

‘’You guys stayed good friends, right?’’

‘’Yep, she’s my best friend I guess.’’

‘’Does she know about us?’’

‘’Nope. She doesn’t know I’m gay. I never told her. If she asks, we’re just roommates.’’

‘’She knows we live together?’’

‘’She has access to our files, and our address is there so yeah, she does. But I never told her I’m gay, not that it’s something you tell everyone, you know.’’ Seulgi blew some raspberries on Irene’s neck making the older giggle. She started to tickle her on her sides making Irene move like a worm while laughing trying to push away Seulgi. They both let out an exhausted sigh, and Seulgi grabbed Irene once again switching their position to make Irene lie down on her. She kissed her not waiting any longer to deepen their kiss and push her tongue inside Irene’s mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, with Irene pushing her body closer to Seulgi’s. Irene broke the kiss, looking down at her girlfriend stroking her cheeks.

‘’You know, since you made me jump today, not once but five times, we’re just going to sleep.’’ She said as she rolled to the side, settling herself next to Seulgi.

‘’The general requested for more training! We’ll be flying in two days, once everyone gets their health checkups, and tomorrow we have g-force training.’’ Seulgi replied scooting closer to Irene who was inching away each time.

‘’I was really scared you know. And I hate g-force training! Do you just make me do everything I dislike? Well, at least for the hike you’ll be there with me. That’s a win I guess.’’ Irene replied with a relieved sigh. She hated those hikes. Being two days in the mountains with fifty men, having to manage them was terrible. But at least Seulgi would be sharing a tent with her at night, and with her the whole day – and no one ever dared to disrespect the Colonel, especially not when she was the Kang’s daughter.

‘’Well, about that hike, you know, huh, that’s funny you bring it up.’’ Seulgi said scratching her neck, pulling herself away from Irene.

‘’You know. Well. That’s very funny. You’ll go there with Major Oh. I’ll be staying at the base. I can’t go, my dad’s requesting my presence.’’

Irene hearing that got up and took a pillow hitting Seulgi with every bit of strength she had in her small body. Seulgi couldn’t do anything but whimper every time she would get hit.

‘’You’re leaving me alone with those guys? In the mountains? Are you out of your fucking mind?’’ Irene yelled, now kicking Seulgi away from the bed.

‘’Major Oh will be there! You’ll be fine!’’

‘’Why can’t Lee go instead? Seriously Seulgi what the fuck?’’

‘’My dad is coming here with some American soldiers and he wanted a pilot to be there, one that hasn’t, you know, blown a fighter.’’ Seulgi immediately regretted saying those words. Irene pushed Seulgi away from the bed, hiding herself under the sheets. She knew she had fucked up, real, real, bad that time. But she didn’t like being reminded of it. Seulgi knew it. But Seulgi also couldn’t refuse a request from a general.

‘’Irene, please. You know I don’t like giving you these orders and telling you to jump and go in the mountains, but that’s your job. You know if I could I’d dismiss you from all the stupid tasks.’’ She got herself under the covers next to Irene who didn’t bulge.

‘’I know. That still doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to be mad at you.’’ Irene mumbled. Seulgi let out a sigh, turning her back to Irene before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She knew Irene had her reasons to be mad. But there wasn’t much she could do. There was a job to be done, a whole base to be run smoothly and she couldn’t favor any of her officers. But at least they would fly the jets soon, something that would lift the mood of all her pilots. Especially Irene’s. She smiled inwardly, knowing she had reserved her the surprise of flying the brand-new F-15 that arrived at the base. Well, they already had some of these planes. But getting to fly a brand-new one was always thrilling and exciting.

Irene was walking towards the doctor’s office for her health checkup. She was very curious to meet the new doctor, even more that she used to be her girlfriend’s crush in high school. There were some sergeants and cadets doing basic training for flight safety. One of the cadets ran next to her, stumbling onto her almost making both of them fall.

‘’Fuck, watch your steps woman!’’ He yelled.

‘’What’s your name?’’ Irene replied having none of the disrespect. She didn’t care he hadn’t noticed her rank. He had no rights to speak to anyone like that. From afar she saw the sergeant cringing at the interaction that was going to happen.

‘’Get out of my way, the sergeant’s waiting.’’ He said as he pushed Irene aside to go and run towards his colleagues. Irene grabbed him by the collar, shaking him as she asked his name once again.

‘’Park Jongin.’’ A voice said from behind, it was the sergeant. He bowed to Irene. The cadet gulped now seeing the pins on Irene’s uniform. Before he could mutter any apologies Irene started speaking.

‘’You better start praying that you won’t have to go home. I won’t have any cadets disrespecting their superiors! Understood?’’ Irene yelled at him shaking him. He was taller than her, but she didn’t care. She had enough strength to fight him.

‘’Yes ma’am.‘’

‘’What did you just say?’’ Irene asked him once again, releasing his collar. The sergeant facepalmed next to them.

‘’I mean, yes Major.’’ The cadet replied.

‘’Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing idiot!’’ The sergeant screamed. Never he had seen a cadet unable to read the ranks on the pins.

‘’Don’t you know how to read ranks?’’ Irene asked.

‘’I mean, I’m sorry Lieutenant.’’

‘’Whatever, you’ll deal with the Colonel later. God, you’re so stupid.’’ Irene said as resumed her walking towards the Doctor’s office. She heard the sergeant scolding him once again, ordering him to run ten laps.

The office door was opened, and a small woman was inside reading some files. Irene knocked shyly, and the doctor made sign for her to come in and sit next to her. Irene looked carefully at her face. She couldn’t help but see that she was quite pretty and fit. She felt a little jealous knowing Seulgi used to have a crush on her and that they were still friends.

‘’Lieutenant-Colonel Bae Joohyun, neat.’’ The doctor said as she read her file.

‘’Oh, you’re living with Seulgi?’’ She suddenly asked, but she didn’t let Irene reply that she went on reading the rest of the chart.

‘’They allow you to fly with that small height?’’ She asked looking up for the first time at Irene properly.

‘’They do.’’ Irene replied sternly.

‘’Neat. Come, sit down here, take of your shirt.’’ Seungwan said as she went to close the door, taking out the stethoscope and listening carefully to Irene’s breathing. She then went to check her blood pressure. She noted the information down in Irene’s chart. She didn’t speak a word, as she kept checking Irene.

‘’Stand up here. Do you have any pain in your feet as of recently?’’ She asked as she motioned Irene to stand on scale. She looked at her weight and noted it down again.

‘’My ankles. I had five jumps yesterday.’’ Irene replied putting back her t-shirt on sitting down on the chair, as the doctor took out another piece of paper and started writing on it.

‘’Put on some heat patch. It should go away. If the pains persists, come back here I’ll do an x-ray. But it’s normal to have that pain after five jumps, especially in those military shoes. Now, let’s do the interview.’’ She said flashing a smile to Irene, arranging her papers taking another pen.

‘’Interview?’’ Irene asked lifting her brows.

‘’Seems the previous doctor never did that part in your checkups. Men are such pussies I swear.’’ Irene coughed when she heard the odd choice of words. She started asking Irene questions about her medications, family diseases the usual check up for pilots.

‘’So, now. Are you sexually active?’’ Seungwan asked looking at Irene with a smirk, tapping her pen against the desk.

‘’Uh, y-yes.’’ Irene replied, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

‘’Cool, regularly?’’

‘’Why does it matter?’’

‘’Look, it’s part of the questions here. Don’t ask me why. I’m just doing my job. Trust me I dislike asking these questions. Especially when I have men in front of me.’’

‘’Well, uh, I guess, uh twice a week.’’ Irene mumbled.

‘’Long-time boyfriend? Do you take the pill?’’

‘’No.’’ Irene replied.

‘’You should take the pill, so you’re really sure not to get pregnant.’’

‘’No thanks.’’

‘’Well. If you want. So, steady boyfriend?’’ Seungwan asked Irene once again, tapping her pen now impatiently against the desk. Irene blushed once again and shifted in her seat.

‘’So, no boyfriend. Well, I don’t judge. We’re all allowed to have fun with whoever. Don’t worry I won’t tell Colonel Kang who you bring to her home, or why you disappear twice a week. Though, she probably already knows. Now, the next part, the less fun part. Ob-gyn checkup. Take off your pants, lady. STD checkup and all. It’s mandatory.’’ She patted the seat in the left corner of the room, putting on her gloves, preparing the tools. Irene just looked at her as if she was a madwoman. Never in her life did she have to do an ob-gyn checkup in the military base.

‘’Is that mandatory?’’ She asked.

‘’Well, yeah. I mean for men it’s obviously another method, but I do it on them too. Now come on, take off these panties. I want to get over with as quickly as you.’’

Irene got up and took off her pants along with her underwear sitting down on the chair. She was cringing internally knowing that Seulgi’s ex-crush and best friend was going to look at her, down there on the first meeting.

‘’Nice, neat.’’ Seungwan said as she started checking on Irene.

‘’Did you just say nice?’’ Irene asked in disbelief.

‘’I mean, yeah. I mean no. Not that way. Nice that there is nothing wrong, you know.’’

Irene didn’t say anything. She closed her eyes and counted her breaths praying that this would be over soon.

‘’It feels nice for once not having to check up on a man who gets hard just at the thought of having to take down his pants in front of a woman. Seriously, why is porn illegal in Korea? It would take away some of their frustrations and they’d stop masturbating at every beautiful woman they see on TV.’’

Irene kept silent as she listened to Seungwan’s rambling. She wanted to disappear, never had she someone talking about porn and men in that situation.

‘’All done. All looks good, and I’ll ring you with the STD’s checkup. You know, it’s funny. Colonel Kang also said twice a week. Do you guys have like a day where you leave the apartment and go on a manhunt? Well, anyway I’m talking too much I shouldn’t be saying any of it. Sorry.’’ Seungwan said as she chuckled

‘’If you see her today, tell her it’s okay for tonight. She wanted to catch up over dinner and you have more chance of seeing her. Thanks. You can go now.’’ She opened the door while Irene was still zipping her pants and bid her goodbyes.

Irene walked towards Seulgi’s office fuming. Not only her friend and the new doctor had a very peculiar way of dealing with her patients, having totally no shame whatsoever, and Seulgi was going to have dinner with her to catch up. She didn’t care to salute back her subordinates on her way, she had her fist clenched ready to punch Seulgi right here right now, not caring if they were at work. She could have at least told her earlier that she was going to have that kind of checkup and that her so-called friend was just a weirdo who really couldn’t keep her mouth shut but had to say nice while she was looking down there. She knocked on Seulgi’s door waiting for her to tell her to come in. She was in there with Major Oh, laughing and chatting. Irene bowed in front of Seulgi, and the Major bowed at Irene. Irene didn’t bother hiding her anger on her face.

‘’Lieutenant, what brings you here?’’ Seulgi asked Irene.

‘’There were some troubles with a cadet.’’ Irene lied. She looked at the major then at Seulgi and at the major again who started shuffling awkwardly in his seat. He coughed before standing up and taking his leave, seeing his two officers needed to talk privately. He bid his goodbyes before leaving the office.

‘’Lieutenant?’’ Seulgi said once again. They never referred to each other by their names when they were at work. Never.

‘’Tim fucking out.’’ Irene said, closing the blinds on Seulgi’s office window. Seulgi watched her girlfriend, amused by her running around, closing each and everyone of them. She put her feet on the desk, playing with a pen in between her fingers. She waited for Irene to speak.

‘’That doctor, she’s fucking crazy! Why didn’t you tell me she’d do an ob-gyn checkup?’’ Irene gritted through her teeth, putting her hands on her hips shooting daggers at Seulgi with her eyes.

‘’Well, that’s what always happens at health checkups. Why are you acting so surprised?’’ Irene did a surprised grimace, while Seulgi looked at her with all seriousness.

‘’Park never checked you?’’ Seulgi asked, now getting up going closer to Irene.

‘’Well, no!’’ Irene replied. Seulgi burst out in laughter looking once again at all the blinds making sure they were closed. She turned the lock on her door before hugging Irene.

‘’Come here, baby. I’ll put Major Kim for the hike instead of you. I should have told you Seungwan was kind of… weird.’’ She said as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

‘’You’d do that, really?’’ Irene looked up at her with her puppy eyes.

‘’Yeah, there’s no need for a Lieutenant there anyway. Now, did Seungwan said something about a dinner?’’ Seulgi said as she dragged them towards the couch making Irene sit on her.

‘’She said okay. Why didn’t you tell me about it?’’

‘’Well, we kind of settled it this morning. I’m sorry. Want to come with us?’’

‘’No. God no! I don’t want her talking about porn and all that stuff again, seriously, god no!’’ Seulgi laughed, pulling Irene closer to her kissing her. Irene shifted her position so she would straddle Seulgi and grabbed her by the neck deepening their kiss. Seulgi started to remove the top of her uniform, leaving Irene only her blue navy t-shirt. Irene whimpered and let out a moan once Seulgi moved her mouth to her neck, suckling on it, being careful not to leave any mark. Irene moved her hips getting closer to Seulgi leaning her neck backwards to give Seulgi more access. Seulgi was about to remove her bra when they disturbed by a knock on the door.

‘’Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’’ They both whispered, Irene quickly getting up on her feet and rearranging her uniform. The person on the other side knocked a second time and Seulgi ran towards the door unlocking it as soon as Irene had buttoned her jacket. Seungwan was on the other side and invited herself in before Seulgi could say anything. As the doctor she had the privilege of not caring about anyone’s ranks, so she could kind of act like she wanted to.

‘’Why did you lock the door?’’ She asked as she sat down on the couch looking around the office and at Irene.

‘’It’s a habit.’’ Seulgi replied, coughing.

‘’Do you make out with all your officers or just your girlfriend?’’ Seungwan nonchalantly asked.

‘’We’re just roommates!’’ Irene and Seulgi both exclaimed getting even more far away from each other. Seungwan erupted in laughter once again.

‘’Cute. Anyway, so, I need to talk to miss Colonel Kang here. Bye Joohyun.’’ Irene didn’t say anything, she didn’t protest she left the office immediately going towards the fighter hangar to relax. She would always spend her days here checking the mechanics of every single one of them. And right now she needed to go there as fast as she could, because she couldn’t stand one more thought of that weird doctor friend of Seulgi’s.


End file.
